A New Life
by Lord President of Gallifrey
Summary: Sequel to my story new beginnings. Some people see vampirism as a curse, others see it a gift. Eternity is a long time to be alone, but who says you have to spend it alone? Jasper has always been alone, even with Maria. Elizabeth never had a loving family. Is it a surprise that they turn out to be mates? The first story needs to be read before this one (Fem!Harry)
1. Chapter 1

A New Life

Summery: Sequel to my story new beginnings. Some people see vampirism as a curse, others see it a gift. Eternity is a long time to be alone, but who says you have to spend it alone? Jasper has always been alone, even with Maria. Elizabeth never had a loving family. Is it a surprise that they turn out to be mates? The first story needs to be read before this one

Chapter word count: 1110

Pairings: Harry/Jasper, Hermione/Draco, Dean/Seamus, Luna/Alice/Edward

Chapter 1

(Jasper POV)

Aro kept rabbiting on about how Elizabeth was a fantastic and beautiful person and that we are lucky to have her. I didn't want to listen to this nonsense! I needed to find Elizabeth, she must be agonising pain after her battle with the three Death Eaters.

"We know we are very lucky to have her as part of our family. Although we should be going because she did have a three on one battle with three Dark Magic wizards and soul sucking creatures, so she is probably in immense pain. She often hides her pain, trying to make other people her top priority. We shall have to leave to go help her seen as we don't know how extensive her wounds are." Carlisle said, he obviously thought that Elizabeth was badly injured.

The Volturi said their goodbyes and we left, apparating into the main living room, Elizabeth's favourite room in the house.

What we saw rocked my world and shattered it.

Elizabeth was lying on the floor, blood pooled around her still and pale form. Her body was covered in deep cuts, her eyes wide and slightly crazy. That man, Severus was nearby, it was clear he had done what he could to help her.

"I'll leave you to it. Floo me when you need to." He said, his sorrow over whelming his sneer.

I rushed over to her, I didn't care about the blood. I felt no blood lust around her. The others must have because it was just Carlisle, Elizabeth's family, and myself in the room. She was nearly dead, but I could hear a faint heartbeat.

"We have to change her." I mumbled, my emotions were going wild and I could feel the despair of everyone in the room. If I could cry, the entire room would be under water, filled with my tears.

"Jasper, it will be very painful for her and I don't know how the venom will mix with her magic-" Carlisle started to say

"I don't care. I can't lose her." I said, and it was true. If she died, I'd go to the Volturi and beg for death and if they didn't give it to me, I'd break the law and make a scene in front of a large group of humans.

"Okay then, did you want me to turn her or did you want to try?" Carlisle asked, I knew he'd always take my wishes into account when changing my mate. I didn't feel the blood lust, but I didn't want to risk it, I was the newest vegetarian after all.

"You do it. I don't feel the blood lust around her, but I don't want to risk it. We both know how susceptible I am to human blood." I said, taking a hold of Elizabeth's hand. I knew it would do nothing to help her, but the skin to skin contact defiantly helped me. It calmed me to know she was still here, I could feel her faint heartbeat.

Carlisle slowly, or at least it seemed slowly, leant down to bite her neck. I had to try and control my instincts that told me to rip Carlisle into pieces.

I could hear Elizabeth's family crying and sobbing around the room, I knew this must be hard on them and their emotional response were pretty much the same- sad, scared, sorrow, despair…

Carlisle came up from her neck and told me we needed to clean and dress her. It would also be best to have her lying down properly, somewhere with less blood.

Hermione and Luna came forward, offering to do that, knowing what kind of clothes she'd want to wear. I had to say goodbye for a while, but I knew I would see her soon.

(Hermione POV)

I stood back with the others as Carlisle and Jasper changed Elizabeth. I knew it was the only way forward. She was dying and the only way to save her was to change her, but she was still going through a lot of pain.

When Carlisle said about washing and dressing her, I knew it would be a job for Luna and I, we were the girls who had been with Elizabeth the longest.

I got my wand out and levitated her up to her connecting bathroom. We took her worn out and ripped battle suit off. I was difficult as it clung to her body like a second skin. Kind of like a wet wetsuit for a human, but more difficult. We used a cleaning spell, but then gave her a quick was anyway, just to be sure.

After we had cleaned her we wrapped her in a towel and levitated her into her bedroom. We laid her on the bed, she looked like she was sleeping. Usually a person writhes in pain and screams, but it looks like her magic had put her into a coma during the transformation. Interesting.

"Come on, let's find her something nice to wear." Luna said, grabbing my hand and skipping into Elizabeth's wardrobe.

It took us about an hour to find something nice that we thought she'd like. It was perfect. It was a light green, knee-length summer dress. It fitted her well. It was a lining of elastic just under the bust so it helped show off her figure. We brushed her hair, and watched in amazement as her wounds stitched themselves together, repairing.

Once her body was in one piece, we put the dress on her, with matching underwear. She looked amazing. It was a shame she would lose her bright green eyes, but at least the colour still suited her- even if she was a Gryffindor.

(Jasper POV)

The two witches had spent about two hours dressing her upstairs. It was both amazing and worrying that her transformation was so calm. Then venom should have been burning her body up already. I kept wondering if we had done something wrong, but I knew we didn't. It must have been her magic or something.

We had taken her back to our house, far away from the blood that now stained the floor of her house. She was put on a metal table in the back room. I sat by her side, never leaving. I wanted to be there when she woke up. I didn't feed, but she was more important. My family begged me to leave and go hunt, but I wanted to be here when she woke up. I knew it usually took about three day for the transformation to complete, but as Carlisle said earlier, we didn't know the venom would react with her magic. I could be speeded up or slowed down.

It had taken 14 hours for her to finally change. I never left her side and squeezed her hand when she opened her eyes, her bright _Green _eyes.

**A/N: Okay, this is chapter one. I was going to wait a while to start this and post all the chapters in one day like I did the first one, but its Sunday and I may as well start it now. The amount of follows and favourites, and the awesome review left by **Padfootette, **so here it is!**


	2. Chapter 2

A New Life

Chapter word count: 1347

Chapter 2

(Elizabeth's POV)

I could feel the venom cursing through my body, by I couldn't move or talk. It hurt like a cruiartus did, but it didn't attack your magic as well. Speaking of which, I think my magic and the venom were bonding together, my magic putting me into a magically induced coma while the venom worked with the help of my magic. I don't think this had happened before. My magic was very smart and powerful, so I think it know that this needs to happen for us to survive. I wonder what will change. I hope my eyes stay green. If there is anything I'd want to stay the same, it would be my eyes.

I was barely aware of what was happening to me. I couldn't feel anything because of the pain the venom was causing. I vaguely realised that I had been dressed and moved, but other than that, I was completely oblivious to what was going on. I could feel the change coming to an end. It felt too soon, but I don't know. I could feel my magic pulling me out of the coma- at least I knew my magic stayed with me instead of being destroyed by the vamp venom.

I felt a small amount of pressure around my hand and I felt my eyes fluttering open.

Jasper was the first thing I saw. He was beautiful. I heard him gasp slightly.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice slightly rough from lack of use.  
>"Your eyes…there green…a dark green…" He breathed, his lips slightly parted and his eyes a dark gold. He needed to feed. I heard light footsteps coming towards the room. I knew it was Carlisle, I don't know how, but I knew. Maybe I just recognised his spell from when I wasn't a vampire.<p>

"How are you?" He asked as he stepped into the room.

"Not bad. I feel the burning, but it's not so bad at the moment. How long has it been?" I asked, shocking the two vampires in front of me.

"Fourteen hours. Are you sure about the thirst?" Jasper asked, evidently confused.

"Yes, I will go hunting in a few hours or so. Just to let you know, I still have my magic." I said, wondering if I had a gift or even if my magic was my gift. "Jasper, you look hungry, did you want to go hunting now instead?" I asked, worried for my mate. When was the last time he ate? He nodded solemnly. "Okay then." I said, getting off the table and holding my hand out to my mate at a human speed that also seemed to shock them. "I may as well start trying to move at a human speed." I said, and was suddenly glad that I couldn't blush anymore. Only when we reached the window we were going to jump out of did I realise that I was wearing high-heels. "Who the hell put high heels on me? I know I'm blood short, but still! Stilettos? Really?! I like the dree though. Love you Hermione, Luna. Alice, Rosalie, we will be having word." I said, the last bit in a voice I only ever used when facing an enemy in battle. It was my 'shut up and get ready to die' voice. I laughed softly as I took my shoes off at vampire speed before taking Jasper's hand in mine and jumping out the large widow that was more like a door.

We landed on the floor then ran off towards the forest. I paused at the river, wishing there was a bridge or something. To my amazement, a small bridge appeared above the water. I stepped on it cautiously, not knowing if it was stable seen as it looked to be made of light, like a weak patronus charm. It became solid beneath my feet and I walked across it, the bridge disappearing behind me. This must be my gift. I wished for my green eyes and I got them. I wished for a bridge and I got one. I didn't want one that would stay forever because the others might be upset with me, so I got one made of light. I wanted to test this theory so I cheekily wished for Jasper's shirt to vanish. I giggled when it did.

"What? Where'd my shirt go?" He asked confused as we made our way into the forest together.

"I wished it away." I said smiling brightly at him and taking his hand once again. "Did you want it back?"

"Yes please, Darlin'. I would prefer it if you didn't magic my clothes away. Not while we're feeding anyway." He said, smirking at me.

"I didn't use my magic. It seems to be my gift. I wished to keep my green eyes and I did, I wished for a bridge and I got one made of light. I wished for you shirt to vanish and it did. It wasn't my magic, but I know that my magic and the vampire venom mixed together so I could keep my magic. My magic even put me into a magically induced coma during the change. I think my gift is that because of my crappy non-vampire life. I think that this is our creator's way of an apology." I said, strolling in between the trees.

"You believe we have a creator?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Yes. I have died before and I came back. I was given a choice, Jasper, and I think I made the right one." I said, leaning up to kiss his cheek, letting him know how I felt. "Did- did Severus tell you all the last thing I said before the change?" I asked nervously, looking down at my bare feet, wondering if he knew how I felt about him already.

"No. He left quite quickly after we arrived. He tried to save you, but couldn't." Jasper said, his hold on my hand getting tighter. "Why? What did you tell him?" He asked, I took a deep unnecessary breath of fresh air.

"I…I told him, 'tell him I love him', him being…you." I said, letting go of his hand and running deeper into the forest, leaving a shocked vampire behind me.

All thoughts of Jasper left me as I let my instincts kick in. A wild lion was prowling around getting ready to devour a stag. If only the lion knew. I raised my hand and concentrated on my magic. I twisted my wrist and the lions neck snapped, just as was about to pounce, causing the stag to run away. Never mind. I'll just have to make do with the lion. I sank my fangs into the lion's neck, and briefly wondered if you could turn an animal into a vampire…not that I would of course, it was just a…interesting thought. I finished draining the lion and was happily full, but drained a stag anyway, even if it made me feel bad emotionally. I walked back to the river to either find or wait for Jasper to finish hunting. He wasn't there so I sat back on the grass and started thinking about the prophecy and what I knew of the Cullen family. I didn't know them much, but I new a few things about them. For example, Carlisle enjoys reading so I would guess he wasn't exactly young, he was orgignally English, he has never feed off human blood, and he is a kind and caring creature, always wanting to learn more. Esme and Rosalie seemed to want to have children but couldn't, which was a terrible shame, but I may be able to help with that in the future… I sat there in my thought for a while waiting, I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I didn't notice Jasper come out of the forest, walk over to me, sit down next to me, or even put his arms around me until he whispered five little words in my ear.

"I Love you too, Elizabeth"


	3. Chapter 3

A New Life

Chapter word count:

(Carlisle POV)

To say I was surprised to find Elizabeth had a control of her blood lust with in the first few second and the fact she still had green eye, was an understatement. She seemed so at piece with it. She moved at a human pace, I watched as she gracefully jumped from the window, landing perfectly. She was very graceful, which was odd this early on. New-borns usually stumble are move to fast, unable to control themselves. It was interesting to hear that the venom mixed with her magical core so she could still do magic.

I watched as the pair made their way to the forest, but frowned as Elizabeth didn't jump the river, but rather made a bridge of light that disappeared after her. Never mind. She must be just testing her magic, just to make sure. Once I was that they were deep into the forest, I turned and went down stairs to where the rest of the family were.

"How is she?" Esme asked, she was such a caring soul.

"Better than expected. She has a control over the thirst already, she still has her magic, but most surprisingly, her eyes are still green." I said, wrapping my arms around my wife's waist.

"Really? That is strange. It must be hard on Jasper. What with him having always had difficulty keeping control of his thirst." She said, a small smile on her face.

"Yes, I know. They only went hunting because Jasper needed too. Elizabeth felt perfectly comfortable waiting for a while before going hunting. She has amazing control. I'll have to ask her about that later." I mused, turning to the rest of the family. "I think she'll be a great edition to this family."

"So do I" Rosalie said, a small smile on her face. "She's been through so much, she deserves a break and people who care about her."

"She's going to be a fun little sister! Plus we'll learn so much! I think she plans on showing us the wizarding world or something. She hasn't quite decided yet." Alice said, happily curled against Edward.

"Really, now that would be interesting? I wonder if they live much different from normal humans." I mused once again. I really did think that this was a good step for our family, we just had to sort out the fact that Alice and Edward had another mate, but I'm sure that will be dealt with in due course.

"We should throw her a little part or something!" Alice exclaimed, causing the rest of use to shake our heads in exasperation.

(Elizabeth's POV)

When we came back to the house, there was practically a little party set up for us inside. I couldn't believe it. The entire living room was decorated in green and gold, they had a blood cake they must have got the others to make and few blood biscuits. I was speechless

"Oh merlin! It looks fantastic in here." I said, almost breathlessly.

"Alice thought it would be a good idea. It's kind of like a 'welcome to the family' party." Edward said smiling happily.

"I-I don't know what to say." I admitted, shocked that they were so accepting of me.

"You don't have to; we can see you like it." Esme said, smiling kindly at me. I will have to floo Severus later, try and see if he can create something to allow them to get pregnant like I can.

"Well, the least I can do is answer any questions you may have." I said, wanting to do something to show my appreciation to what they have done for me.

"You shouldn't have said that! Carlisle will never leave you alone now! He's already got a mental list, I bet!" Emmett exclaimed loudly, making the rest of us wince slightly.

"Oh, hush you. I don't mind people asking my questions, if I don't like the questions or find them too personal, I won't answer them, never have." I said, wanting them to be reassured that they could tell and ask me anything they wanted.

"Okay then, why are your eyes still green?" Rosalie asked kindly, I was slightly surprised when one of the family told me she was never this nice to new people.

"It's part of my gift." I said, giggling slightly, the news getting every vampires attention. "I get what I wish for."  
>"How do you mean?" Carlisle asked, walking over to the window.<p>

"I mean when I was changing, I wished and hoped that I would keep my eyes and I did. When we went hunting, I wished for a bridge because I couldn't be bothered to jump, but didn't want a proper one because I wouldn't do anything like to your property and I got a bridge made of light that disappeared behind me." I said, leaving out the fact that I managed to get Jasper's shirt to mysteriously go missing.

"That's incredible. Can you show it to us?" Alice asked, hyped up like a child on a sugar high.

"Erm, I suppose." I said, wishing I would have a box of blood Yorkshire Tea. I held my hand out until I felt a box on my hand. I opened my eyes to see a box of Yorkshire tea and a bunch of wide-eyed vampires. "Yum. Who wants some blood tea?"

(Jasper POV)

I smiled as Elizabeth wished for a box of Yorkshire Tea, still quite the brit. I wound my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She really was one of a kind. How could I not love her? She asked everyone if the wanted some blood tea, receive nods from everyone, even if they were still in shock. I watched in awe as she summoned cups and saucers and magically brewed some blood tea. She smiled happily as she handed out the cups of tea.

"So what's the magical world like?" I asked her, wanting to know more about it.

"Oh, it's brilliant! You should see Diagon Ally, its London's main shopping ally for magical people. The first stop at Diagon Ally is Gringotts, a wizarding bank ran by goblins. Most people have vaults with them- It's probably the second safest place in the world. It's protected by several charms and spells, along with a dragon. Or at least it was. I'll have to ask about that…and apologise. Anyway, then there's Madam Malkin's robe fittings. That's where I got all my robes from, mostly school robes to be honest, but I bought a few customised cloaks and such. Then Eeylops owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie, the pet shop, it's where I bought my first owl, Hedwig. We use owl to send letters to each other. There's an Ice-cream parlour, Quality Quiditch Supplies; I spent a lot of time in there. I was the youngest seeker at my school for over a hundred years. It's a brilliant, but dangerous sport. Some people have even died playing it. In second year, once broke my arm playing it and our stupid Defence the Dark Arts professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, tried to fix it, but ended up vanishing the bones in my wrist and lower arm. They had to be grown back by Ms Pomfrey, the school nurse. There's a book shop, it's called Flourish and Blotts and had a wide range of magical books. One year we actually had to get a book for school there, but the books were almost part animal and constantly tried to eat you," she said, laughing at the memory, "there's a cauldron shop, an apothecary, and a general equipment shop with the usual moon charts, scales, phials, star charts, moon globes, and telescopes…the usual. Then there's Ollivander's. The majority of wizarding people in Briton get there wands from Ollivander's, and everyone remembers their wand. Mines is 11 inches, holly, and phoenix feather core, nice and subtle." She said, her eyes lost in memories. It was nice to see her like this, that she didn't lose touch with her past. She's never looked so beautiful.

"I'll have to take you all there soon. As soon as we know I'm safe to be around those who have beating hearts." She said, coming out of her memories, smiling happily, but then frowned slightly, "When do you think I can see my friends again?" She asked, causing everyone else to stiffen slightly.

"I don't know if I'm honest. You seem to have control over your thirst, but I don't know when would be a good time to test that theory…" Carlisle said, frustrated that he couldn't help her.

"How about we try her with Hermione tomorrow? She's Elizabeth's best friend, so she'll be less likely to attack if she can control it." I suggested, wanting to help my mate as much as I could. "For now we should eat our cake and drink our tea I think."

"Yes, and I could get Hermione to bring a potion that would supress the blood lust as well, you know, just in case." She asked, smiling up at me.

"Okay then, but only if she can make it up here. I know that they have been working very hard at your house to clean up the blood and such so she may be busy." Carlisle said, trying not to be rude and tell her that Hermione might not want to come over and risk her life.

We chatted for quite a while, eating cake and drinking tea, before Elizabeth and I left to go for a walk where the others couldn't hear us.

"Thank you, Jasper, for the idea of Hermione coming up. I really appreciate it." She said as we sat down under a tree. "Listen, you basically told be the story of your life when I told you we were mate and I never got the chance to repay the favour. Now it's my turn. Tom Riddle was a boy who was orphaned when his father discovered that his mother had given him love potions to make him fall in love with her and that she was a witch and left her while she was pregnant, her mother, ashamed of what she had done, put him up for adoption as soon as he was born. He had a rough life in the orphanage. He was bullied and abused, so grew up hating everyone around him. He started doing accidental magic as he approached the age of 11. Our head master, but back then he was just a teacher, Albus Dumbledore, went to go tell him about Hogwart's and magic. Tom soon started to control his magic, but never let go of that hatred. He started practicing dark magic and soon collected followers called Death Eaters. When he left Hogwarts he turned into a full out dark wizard. He made Horkrux's, which are items in which a part of your should has been trapped. He purposely made six, not having enough time to create a seventh one when a prophecy was made. It said that the one with the power to defeat the dark lord was approaching, born to those who had defeated him three times, bone as the seventh month died. It was told that the child would have power that the dark lord knows not, and he shall mark him as his equal. There were two families that fitted that description; mine and the Longbottom's. The dark lord came after me first because I was born on the 31st of July, whereas The Longbottom's child, Nevil, was born on the 1st of June. He came to my house on Halloween, just after my first birthday. Mt father died fighting him on the stairs. My mother died in my room, trying to protect me. She pleaded for him to kill her instead of me. He gave her the chance to get out of the way, but she refused. He easily killed her. He cast the killing curse at me, but it rebounded and hit him instead. It rid him of his body, but his soul escaped. It's how I got my iconic scar." She said, moving her hair to reveal the lighting bold scar on her forehead, before continuing her story. "My Godfather came to the house after going to Peter Pettigrew's to express his bad felling on the night, came over to the house to check on us, only to find my parents dead and me crying loudly. "The force of the curse rebounding blew the roof off so I was really cold. He wrapped me up in some blankets and took me out to take me somewhere safe. He managed to get me out of the house when Hagrid, the games keeper at Hogwarts, came to the house with orders from Dumbledore, who was now the headmaster, to take me to a safe location that he wasn't allowed to tell him. My godfather handed me over, completely trusting Dumbledore. He let Hagrid borrow his motorbike. I was taken to surrey, where my mother's sister's family lived. I was left on the door step with a letter to tell them what had happened. I was brought up like a house elf. By the time I was four years old I was doing the cooking, gardening…allsorts. I didn't even know what my name was until I was five and I had to go to school. I was always called 'girl', or 'Potter'." She said, taking a few minutes to compose herself. I was so angry, but I calmed myself. She needed comfort right now, not an angry vampire storming around.

"its okay, Elizabeth. You are here now. You're so loved here by so many. We'll never treat you so badly." I said, wrapping my arms around her and tilting her head slightly so I could look into her eyes. "I love you Elizabeth, and I would do anything I could to protect you." I said, slowly leaning down to plant a kiss on her lips, giving her plenty of time to move. The kiss slowly started to become more passionate and messy, Elizabeth's hand fisting in my hair. I pulled away before anything else progressed. It was the best kiss I have ever had. Although I did have one question burning in my head.

"What's a house elf?"


	4. Chapter 4

A New Life

Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the second chapter today, which has been difficult as I've been given a 70 homework booklet to complete with a 100 question test at the back. Plus I have to arrange a cooking even for my Hospitality course work, but my team mate hasn't sent me her prices so I can't finish my work- hence the second chapter to day. I hope you like it **

(Elizabeth POV)

I couldn't help but laugh as Jasper asked me what a house elf was after such a fantastic kiss. "A house elf is a creature that isn't happy unless it is serving someone. I have several house elves in my estate, but only really use Dobby. Oh, that reminds me! I need to tell him that you're also his master now as well." I said happily. "Dobby!" I called, waiting for the elf to come and bow in front of me like he always does.

"What can Dobby be doing for Mistress Lizzy?" Dobby asked, bowing slightly as he beamed up at me.

"This is Jasper. He is my mate, so is now one of your master's now, ok?" I asked, poking Jasper in the face to make my point.

"Of course Mistress Lizzy! Was there anything Dobby can do for Mistress Lizzy or Master Jasper..?" Dobby asked in a way that I knew he was unsure of what to call Jasper.

I turned to the wide-eyed vampire and rolled my eyes. "What did you want him to call you? He will always call you master, but he wants to know whether to call you Jasper, Hale, Whitlock, Cullen, or a nick name. I said he could call me Elizabeth, Liz, Lil, Lizzy, or Beth. Although I don't really like being called Beth." I said, smiling at him.

"I don't mind. He can call me what he wants. I'm considered a Hale here, not a Cullen, so I'd suggest that you don't call me a Cullen." Jasper said, smiling almost experimentally at Dobby

The next day

(Hermione POV)

I rushed around trying to get everything together. I received a patronus from Elizabeth earlier this morning saying that they would like me to go up and see Elizabeth to see if she could be around us mortal folk and not try and kill us. I knew it was dangerous and any sane person would probably be running in the opposite direction, but after knowing Elizabeth for so long, I was use to running head first into danger with a smile on my face. She asked me to bring some potions so I packed 20 phials of blood suppressant up and shrunk them to fit in the bag I used when we were hunting Horkrux's a couple years ago.

I ran into the garage, jumping on the first bike I could reach, slinging my bag over my shoulder. I put on my red helmet hand sped off towards the Cullen's house. I could just apparate, but I didn't want to shock Elizabeth and cause her to attack me.

It didn't take me long to drive up to the house. I stopped the bike outside the front door and jumped off, quickly walking to the door, helmet and keys in hand.

I hadn't even nocked on the front door before I had an armful of Lizzy. I wasn't expecting this. I thought she would be shying away more, trying not to breath. She was being so gentle as well. It was shocking to say the lease.

"Hey Lizzy" I said, hugging her cold, hard body back.

"Hey. Do you want to come inside?" She asked, moving back out of my arms.

"Sure. Although I have to admit, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting, but then again, you never really do what is expected." I said, laughing lightly. "Like third year when instead of attacking the mass murderer, you disarmed Professor Snape! I know he was a git and everything, but he was trying to protect us. So what do you do? You run away to try and save someone from a werewolf!" I exclaimed, laughing more at the stunned vampires as we walked into the room.

"Hey, I was just saving my Godfather from our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and the last Marauder who just happened to have a furry little problem once a month." She said, trying to keep a straight face, but failing, causing me to laugh harder. "Oh, come on! Like you were any better! You sent us back in time and made the werewolf come after _us_ instead! _You_ almost got us eaten by a professor, so I think you'll find that you were way worse than me." She said, laughing happily. I hadn't seen her this happy since our early day at Hogwarts.

"Says the one who killed a massive Basilisk in second year with a sword, getting yourself a fang to the arm in the process- a venomous fang at that!" I argued, laughing at the mock hurt face she gave me.

"I did that to save Ginny and you know it. Plus, it wasn't my fault Voldy set a big ass snake on me! At least I survived."

"Only because Fawkes saved you by blinding it and delivering the sorting hat with the sword of Gryffindor in it. If Fawkes hadn't of been there you'd be a skeleton in the chamber still." I argued back, we use to do this all the time before the war got serious. "Plus, I was the one who even figured out how the snake was moving."

"Yeah, and ended up in the infirmary. If you hadn't of risked your life like that I would have taken you into the chamber instead of _Ron_ and Lockhart. And did you really think I'd leave Ginny down there to die at the hands of Tom Riddle?" She said, her smile getting bigger and bigger.

"So what's your excuse for first year?" I challenged, knowing that this was a losing battle.

"I couldn't let Voldy get the Philosophers stone could I?" She asked, huffing dramatically.

"You could have let someone else go instead like a professor." I said, smirking, and full out laughing when I saw the Cullen's looking at us like we were crazy.

"Oh, come on. You were with me when I told Professor McGonagall. She told us to stop being childish and go back to our dorms. She claimed that no one was after the stone! You came with me! You know I wouldn't have made it out there without you to help sort out the riddle with the potions, so don't go on about all the dangers when you were the one who basically got me there you cheeky moo." Elizabeth said, laughing hysterically. It really had been too long since we laughed like this. It was just like old times.

"Oh shut up and get me some tea. I only helped you because you'd have died otherwise. Who else was going to save your ass- most of the time from yourself." I said, moving to sit on one of the sofas. "So how are you guys?" I asked the vampires, who were all smiling softly and casting Elizabeth and I strange looks.

"Not bad. We weren't expecting Elizabeth to take this so well. It seems as if she hasn't even got a craving for blood. I don't know if that's just her magic holding it back or if it's just her, but it's strange to say the least." Carlisle said, frowning slightly as he tried to reason how Lizzy had managed to have so much control.

**A/N: Reviews make me work better AND faster **


	5. Chapter 5

A New Life

Chapter 5

A couple days later

(Carlisle POV)

Elizabeth had been spending time with more and more people. Each day another person was invited up to the house to see how Elizabeth would take it. Hermione came up on her own first, then Hermione and Luna, then Hermione, Luna, and George, Then Hermione, Luna, George, and Dean. Then Hermione, Luna, George, Dean, Draco. Then at last, Hermione, Luna, George, Dean, Draco and Seamus. Elizabeth seemed to be taking it all in her stride, and as long as she promised to hunt regularly, the Cullen's felt it was okay for her to go back to school.

She stayed at both at our house and the Black estate, it gave her a break from the same people all the time, and let her see everyone.

Alice, Edward, and Luna had been spend more time together, experimenting with their bond. It was interesting how well the wizards were fitting in. Elizabeth had been laughing about what we all presume to be school days before the war. It was nice to see her as a real part of the family. She usually took her motorbike to school and met up with the others there.

I was rather surprised to find that she let Alice and Rosalie into her wardrobe and rearrange it so that she wouldn't wear the 'wrong kind of thing'. Although I was worried about Elizabeth and Jasper. Elizabeth had been disappearing a lot and I fear she may be doing something he doesn't know about. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I worry that she has got herself in trouble…

(Elizabeth's POV)

I smiled as I got back from my meeting with Severus. It was a couple of months till Christmas now, so I started try and get Severus to have ago at making a potion to let my fellow vampires ladies to get pregnant. It would be an amazing Christmas present and it would show how much I appreciate all that they have done for me.

We had started about a week ago, and little progress had been done. We had managed to discover what chromosome it was within the vampire DNA that is different from mine that means that they can't mother children. There was loads of science stuff and potions stuff that was involved and went straight over my head.

I went into the kitchen to see Hermione pottering around, making dinner.

"Hey" I said happily, sitting down at the kitchen table, it wasn't that different from the one at Grimald Place.

"Hiya! How did your meeting with Snape go?" She asked, frying some bacon in a pan.

"Yeah, it went well. He's made some progress. He did explain it to me, but it was a mixture of Muggle science and Potions science, so naturally it went in one ear and out the other." I said, smiling lightly. I had noticed that we had been laughing more about old times recently. It was nice. It felt like I hadn't had a good laugh and year- then again, I probably hadn't.

"That's good. I might go over later and see if I can help him with his research." She said, sliding the bacon into a sandwich. "So got any other ideas about what you are going to gift the Cullen's with?" She asked, smirking mischievously with at me.

"You have been spending wayy to much time with George." I said, laughing at her face. It was frozen with an expression in between surprise and horror. "Nah, I'm planning on taking them to Diagon Ally or something at the weekend. I've only waited this long because we weren't sure if I was safe to be around you mortals."

"That would be cool. Mind if I join? I'd like to have a look in Flourish and Blotts- see if they have anything good in." She asked, eating her bacon and lettuce sandwich.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. We could invite the others as well. I just hope I don't get swamped again." I said, rolling my eyes. "Anyway, I'm going to go up to the Cullen's for a while. I'll see you are school tomorrow, okay?" I asked, walking away to go get my bike from the garage.

"Sure. I'll tell the others that you said bye." She said, giving me a small smile.

"Hey guys! I have a surprise for you all!" I said, practically jumping up and down as soon as I got inside. I skipped into the living room, finding all the vampires joined in the living room. I'm still not use to the speed.

"What is it, Darlin'?" Jasper asked, coming towards me and kissing me lightly before putting an arm around me.

"I am taking all of you to Diagon Ally at the weekend! I've cleared it with the Minister of Magic and you all have clearance! You even get to go into the ministry, and see Hogwarts! You'll love it there. I can show you the common rooms and I can introduce you to all the ghosts and painting! Peeves will love having new people to annoy and you can see the magic of the great hall with the ceiling and stuffs!" I said happily as they all started thanking me and in some cases squealing. I really did love these people. "Carlisle, you will love Hogwart's! It's bigger and fuller than mine! Although, you might want to be careful in the restricted section, they might bite." I said, laughing at the irony of it.

"Will we be accepted there by your people? I mean, you guys seemed to know what we are... Are wizards all as accepting as you?" Edward asked nervously.

"If they do recognise you for what you are, there shouldn't be that many people who have a problem with it, and even if they do no one will mention it if your with me unless they have the balls to get in a fight with me which isn't very likely. If anyone does say or do anything against you, they'll have to face me." I said, my battle face slowly slipping into place. "That reminds me, I need to go to Madam Malkin's to get a new battle suit." I said off hand, my smiley and happy face coming back into play.

"Oh and don't worry, The three broomsticks serve blood butterbeer and firewhisky as well as tea." I said, grinning madly. I had missed butterbeer so much!

"What the hell is butterbeer? And firewhisky?"

**A/N: It has been a long day. I had to stay behind at school for an hour to do sound and lighting for a play, plus I have massive blisters on my feet from my New Rocks. I think you'll only get one chapter tonight, but you might be lucky **

**Reviews make chapters **


	6. Chapter 6

A New Life

Chapter 6

The day before the trip to Diagon Ally:

(Elizabeth POV)

I laughed as I watched Alice jump up and down in P.E. We were playing basketball and she kept jumping all over the court in her excitement. It was the last lesson of the day so after this lesson we'd all be going back to my house, the black estate, to floo to Grimald place. The plan was that everyone would meet up in the second living room two hours after school with our bags packed to floo over. Once we get into London the plan is that we'll go to the Ministry and meet with the Minister to show him that we had all arrived safe, then have a little look around. We'd go back to Grimald Place so the others can sleep while I go to the forbidden forest to hunt, but after Hagrid and I have warned them about the dangers of unicorn blood and such.

We got to pick our teams again, but this time it was groups of six, so Luna, Hermione, Alice, Edward, Jasper and I all became red team, much to the joy of Hermione and mine. P.E was a definite breeze today what with us all playing the muggles. We won every game.

The ride back was full of races as we were all using my cars. I did consider magically enhancing them to become faster, but I didn't risk it. I made it back first on my usual bike, happily moving around the 1963 Ferrari 250 GTO to park my bike. I waited patiently for the other who were driving at a- dare I say it?- safe and reasonable speed.

Once the others had joined me in the garage, I started telling them the plan for the weekend. "Okay, so we'll meet in the second living room in two hours with all our stuff. This next part doesn't pertain mortals so there is no need to listen. I would very much appreciate it us vamps could meet here half an hours _early_ so that I can give you all blood suppressing potions and answer any questions you may have while the potion takes effect. Is that cool fellow veggies?" I asked, laughing slightly when I called us veggies. It was true after all; we are vegetarians after all. I received nods from the all the vamps in the room and smiled happily at them.

"Okay, so I think everyone except you, Carlisle, should take the potion. It's not that I don't think you can't control your eves, but as a precaution. You understand that, right?" I asked, hoping that they didn't take it as an insult.

"It's perfectly fine, Darlin'. We all know that Carlisle is better at controlling his thirst that all of us. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't _like _blood." Jasper said, laughing and kissing my forehead.

"As long as you understand." I said as I waved my hand a phials of potions flew to each member and hovered in front of them until they took it. "The potion takes about half an hour to take effect, so I thought you might have some questions to ask." I said as I saw everyone drink their potion.

"Okay then…tell us about the other vampire you knew at Hogwarts" Rosalie asked, cringing slightly at the taste of the potion. That was the drawback- even as a vampire potions didn't lose their horrid taste.

"Well, he wasn't like you guys. I mean, he wasn't bitten, he was born a vampire. Born vampires age like normal people until they are about 16, 18-ish. We dated for about a year- maybe two. We fought with each other during the tri-wizard tournament. His mother had been burnt by Voldemort a couple years before we met. He wasn't treated any differently than anyone else. He was a nice guy." I said sadly, smiling at the vampires who had become my family.

"Sorry to hear that. Who is the minister of magic? Do you know him personally?" Carlisle asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"The Minister of Magic is Kingsly Shacklebolt. He use to an aura, that's like the police but better trained and such, he helped us defend Hogwarts in the war, we fought together. He gave us warning that Death Eaters where on their way to attack us at Bill and Flur's wedding at the Burrow when the Ministry fell to Voldy. He's a good man." I said, trying to remember all that I could about him.

"At least you have someone who know what they are doing in charge." Jasper said, knowing most of my stories by now.

"Yes, Fudge was just a nightmare. No one liked him and he was the one who started slagging me off to the newspapers." I said angrily, shocking a few of the vampires. "That man should have been thrown into Azkaban as soon as we regained control."

"Why?" Esme asked, also shyly.

"He was on the dark side. He bought his way into the position of Minister and ignored me and The Order when we told them Voldemort had returned and had Ceddric, the vampire I knew, killed. He spend a year manipulating the paper to try and get the public to turn on me. It wasn't until a year later that he finally admitted he was wrong. And only then he admitted it because several Aura's saw it. We were in the main area of the Ministry where all the floo's are when Dumbledore and Voldemort were fighing until Voldy possessed me and tried to get control of my body. We had an internal battle that he eventually lost. He slowed time around us so no one could come near us and he smiled his evil grin at me. I was lying on the floor because I didn't have the energy to get up. That's when the Minister and Aura's got there too. A little late considering that when we went to the ministry it would have set off the alarms that calls all the Aura's and such." I said, seething at the fact that the little worm got away.

"What happened to him? Fudge, I mean?" Edward asked.

"He ran. The little worm fled the country when I won the battle. Our best guess is that he went to Algeria, but we can't know for certain." I said. I looked down at my watch to check what the time was, shocked to see that it was almost time to go. "Well doesn't time fly when you're having fun. The others should be here any minuet. Ready to step into the magical world?

**A/N: So sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday, I was so busy I simply didn't have time. I just manage to quickly type this one out, but have to go to school, other wise I write another one for you **

**I might post one tonight, but remember,**

**Reviews make chapters! **


	7. Chapter 7

A New Life

Chapter 7

(Rosalie POV)

We all collected in the second room, ready to leave. Elizabeth had given us some god-awful potion that suppresses the scent of blood apparently. It was interesting to hear about the magical world and her opinions on things. She knew what had really happened and who was lying, so it was nice to get a straight answer.

It wasn't long until we ran out of question time and waited and chatted patiently until everyone had arrives. Seamus and Dean were staying behind because Seamus had man flu and wouldn't let Dean leave him. Stupid blokes and their man flu.

"Okay, are you ready?" Elizabeth asked us, causing us all to nod. Alice was jumping up and down and everyone else had bright smiles on their face, I must admit I was excited about this.

"Okie dokie! Well, to use the floo, you grab a hand full of floo powder, step into the fireplace, trow the powder down and shout out 'Grimald Place, London.', then step out. Is that okay or would you like one of us to demonstrate.

"Can you demonstrate, please?" I asked.

"Sure." She said, smiling happily at me. That's something I never got with her. How could she be so happy and smiley when she had lived in a war for the past seventeen years? She grabbed a handful of the powder that looked like green sand. She threw it in the fireplace and called out 'Grimald Place, London.' There was a flash of green light and she stepped through the flames. Well shit.

"Okay. I'll try next." I said, stepping forward and walking over to the fireplace. "What happens if I say it wrong?" I asked, wanting to make sure this thing wouldn't end up killing me somehow.

"You'll end up somewhere else, but we'll find you with a 'point me' if you do. Don't worry though. I remember Elizabeth did that when we first showed her how to use the floo. She ended up in a creepy shop." George said, laughing at the memories of years past. I shrugged and threw the powder I had picked up while he was talking and said the name before stepping threw, falling out of the fireplace on the other end. I would have hit the floor if it wasn't for Elizabeth catching me.

"You okay?" She asked me, helping me stand up properly.

"Yeah" I said, smiling back as I dusted myself off. Even though I didn't hit the floor, I seemed to have managed to get myself covered in it! I heard flames behind me and turned around to see Emmett in Elizabeth's arms. Oh, I laughed!

Elizabeth caught all the vamps coming through the floo, much to the laughter of everyone who had already come through.

Once everyone had come through, Elizabeth waver her hand and suddenly the room a lit up and sparkling clean. Even we were clean from all the dust.

"This is Grimald Place. It's a nasty little place, but I don't know if the floo's in my other houses even work. This was my godfathers family home. It was donated by him to The Order when the first war came into play. It is hidden under the fidillius charm so no one can tell people about it unless you are the secret keeper like I am. I'll show you all to your rooms. Presumably your good to get to your rooms Hermione and George? And am I right in saying that Draco won't need a separate room?" Liz asked, raising an eyebrow at a blushing Hermione.

"Yes, Elizabeth Lillian Potter. We're fine." Hermione said, rushing off upstairs, Draco in tow.

"Ah, bugger! She's pissed off at me for laughing at her!" Elizabeth, pouting slightly and running into Jasper's arms. "Your rooms are up stairs. I'll show you them now." She mumbled, stalking off upstairs.

(Edward POV)

"Okay, this one here is yours." She said to Carlisle and Esme who thanked her before walking into the blue room. We walked a little down the corridor before stopping at another door.

"Rosalie, Emmett, this is your room." She said, unlocking the door and opening it so we could all see the spacious red themed room.

"Thank you." Rosalie said, smiling kindly at Elizabeth.

"Now, you three." She said, looking at Alice, Luna, and myself. "I know the three of you are mates, but I thought I'd give you the choice to share a room or have separate rooms…" She said, giving us an option, and kind enough to get everyone except Jasper into rooms.

We all looked at each other, Luna letting me read her immediate thoughts and Alice not having any choice. "We'll share a room, thank you." I said, bowing slightly in her direction.

"Okay then, Luna knows where everything is, but I'll be coming back around to collect all the immortals in a couple hours to show them the forbidden forest, ok." She said loud enough so that all our family could hear her. She smiled brightly at us before walking down back down the corridor. She really was a wonderful witch

(Jasper POV)

I samiled as Elizabeth ran down the corridor, back to the third door on the left. "So what about my room?" I asked as we stopped outside the door.

"Well, I wasn't sure which you would prefer, but you can either stay in that room there." She said, pointing to a door opposite the one we were stood at. "Or, you can stay in here. In my room." She said, a small, cutely nervous smile on her face.

"Hmmm, let me think about that. A cold, lonely room, or a wonderful room with you in? I think I'll stay here." I said, tapping my knuckle against the door to her room.

"Really?" She asked, pressing her lips to mine in a slow and messy kiss.

"Yep. I couldn't think of anything better." I replied, kissing her back, slowly backing her against the wall.

**A/N: *Evil laugh* That is where this chapter ends my loyal readers. I'll try and make sure I post a chapter at least once a day, but with so much coursework to do it might be difficult. Plus I'm now planning my years Prom with one other person. Fun times. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and remember;**

**Review make chapters! X  
>~ Lord President of Gallifrey<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

A New Life

Chapter 8

(Elizabeth's POV)

I set to work making breakfast for everyone. I'd made bacon and egg sandwiches. One of their favourites. Luna had marmite in hers though. I didn't see how that went with the fried egg, but I guess as long as she's happy it doesn't matter. I also put a few blood repressing potions out for them if they felt they needed, which I doubted considering we all hunted last night in the Forbidden forest after sitting through Hagrid warn them about unicorn blood. Their faces when they realised unicorns were real was hilarious.

I moaned slightly as I felt Jasper come up behind me and kiss up my neck. I tilted my head to the side slightly to give him more access. It wasn't until I heard Hermione clearing her throught did I move away from the male vampire. "Blimey! At least yew can move around quietly. Thee couldn't 'ave come down da apples and pears mawer silent even if I gave ya bees and honey!" I said to her, getting a confused and irritated look off Jasper. "Sorry, babe, but it's funny and you look so cute confused and irritated." I said, kissing the tip of his nose.

"So what are we up to today?" Hermione said, sitting down at the table with one of the sandwiches I made.

"Going to the Ministry to meet Kingsly. I need to talk to him about something as well." I said, sitting down opposite her with a cup of blood tea.

"Yeah?" she asked in between taking bites of her sandwich. She must have been busy last night to have such an appetite.

"Yeah, I need to discuss that thing with Severus with him. See if he has any ideas or objections. I doubt it, but it would e nice to catch up with him anyway." I said, taking a sip of my tea and moving onto Jasper's lap who had sat down next to me.

"Oh fair enough. I hope it goes well. I'll make sure everything is going okay in the department of magical creatures as well. We all know that Remus was trying to change those laws before he died." Hermione said, smiling at me.

"That's really nice, Hermione. Thank you. I think we should try and help his cause to change the laws if they haven't already. In his memory." I said, raising my steaming cup slightly.

"In his memory." Hermione agreed. "Have you told Andromeda we're here yet? I'm sure Teddy would love to see you."

"Who's Teddy?" Jasper asked, his arms moving slightly to hold me in a better position on his lap.

"My Godson." I said, looking away from him, not sure how he would react to the news.

"You have a Godson?" Jasper asked in almost disbelief.

"Yes. He's Remus and Tonks' kid. Andromeda is his grandmother. I didn't think I should be around children after the war. I was still in war mode. I was born into one and grew up in one. I always had the one goal of defeating Voldy, I had nothing else to aim for, no more objectives. I was lost. My sole purpose on this plant had been fulfilled. I started to close in on myself on a course of self-destruction. I didn't think being around small children would be wise at a time. That and I blamed myself for Remus and Tonks' deaths. Seeing Teddy on a regular basis I felt would be too much of a reminder, so I left. I packed a bag and invited some friends." I said, smiling up at him before kissing him lightly on the lips.

George silently sneaked around us, tooth brush in hand to get a cup to tea. I turned around to see him leaning against the side, toothbrush in his ear, and winked at me. "Mornin'" He said, grinning at me as I threw my cup at him.

"Shut up George." I said, smiling at him and his antics. "Are you going to go see your family while we're here?" I asked, turning back to where I was before because twisting around Jasper wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. George sighed dramatically and came around to sit next to Hermione.

"Probably. I'm not sure yet though to be honest. I'm just…" George said, sagging in his seat, head in his hands. I kissed Jasper's cheek before getting off his lap and walking over to George, hugging him where he sat.

"It's okay you know. I went through the same thing with everyone. That's why I didn't talk to anyone for a couple weeks. It's okay and I'm here for you." I said, as he leaned back against me, needing the support of a friend. Hermione came and joined in on the hug, closely followed by Jasper. One by one people joined the hug until everyone was piled in the kitchen, hugging George, who laughed like a mad man as 13 people hugged him in support.

"Thanks guys. I needed that." He said, whipping the water out of his eyes.

"You're welcome Gred. Or is it Feorge?" I said, laughing lightly.

"Shut up, Snuffles." He said laughing.

"Okay, everyone ready?" I asked the small crowd, receiving nods. "Okay, it's the same as before with the floo, but you call out 'Ministry of Magic', ok? I'll go first to meet you on the other side." I said, going through the floor to see the entrance hall of the Ministry. I sent a patronus to Kingsly to let him know we were on our way, and made sure no one fell on the floor as they came through the floo.

Once we had all arrived, we started walking through the ministry, which proved to be quite the challenge as people kept stopping me and thanking me or wanting an autograph or a photo with me. I hated it. The other seemed to find in rather funny if there giggles were anything to go by. It must have taken us about half an hour to get up to Kingsly's office, and to say I was grumpy was an understatement.

I knocked on the door to his office, not stopping until he opened the door.

"I forgot how annoying you are." He said, smiling and hugging me close, practically lifting me into the air.

"And I forgot how small I am." Said, smiling back at the man. "So, how's life been treating you now the wars over and you oh so powerful?"

"Not bad. Although I have to say I didn't think it would be this easy. It's long hours, but after working with Mad eye and the war, you kind of get used to it." He said, inviting everyone in and sitting down behind his desk. "What about you?"

"Oh, not bad. I was a little lost at the beginning, but everything is sorting it's self out. I found my mate for one!" I said, grasping Jasper's hand.

"Well let me know if and when you get married and I'll send you all the portraits. We don't have your mum and dad, but you the photo for that." Kingsly said, wanting to do all that he could to help me. "So other than finding your mate, been up to much?"

"We started muggle high school!" I blurted out, laughing at Kingsly's shocked face. "I drive a muggle car and motorbike and everything!"

"Ah, that would be Sirius' influence then. He always did love muggle motorbikes." He said, transfiguring stuff to make chairs for everyone.

"Probably." I laughed, sitting down in the seat closest the desk. "So, anything big happen since we left?"

"Remus' law change has happened; I made sure of that. Werewolves and other magical creatures now have the same right as every other witch and wizard. Wolfsbane is now free for those who wish to take it and we have rehabilitation centres for those who lose control of their creature and need help to get it under control. We have also put your law through about wizarding orphanages to help prevent the beginnings of a dark lord arising. We've also tried to get a program going where we don't need to wait until they attend Hogwarts to know if muggleborns or children in muggle orphanages are magical to try and get them on another program similar to a muggle pre-school, but for magic." He said, standing up and looking out a window that had been spelled to look like Diagon Ally outside.

"That's amazing Kingsly. You really have done the magical world a miracle. I know many people wanted me as Minister for Magic, but I think we both know I'm not the Politian type. Besides, I wouldn't be able to do half the job that you've done. I think you might be in the seat for at least two more terms. You do have another hundred years or so in you after all." I said, grinning as he went to hit me playfully.

**A/N: Okay, I'm trying to get as many chapters as I have time to write out. I have to go to court tomorrow as part of a thing I am doing for school, so I might not have time to update **

**Reviews make chapters **


	9. Chapter 9

A New Life

Chapter 9

(Elizabeth's POV)

I smiled at my family as Kingsly called in Susan Bones, the now deputy Minister to show everyone around, even if they had already seen the Ministry before when we were fighting Death Eaters and such.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" I asked sharply. I could tell he had been trying to hide something since I got here. He had been overly stiff, but going a little over bored with the pretending everything was fine and dandy.

"Actually, yes. I wasn't sure how you would react to the news so I asked you to stay behind." He said, sighing as he sat in his chair again.

"Well, what is it?" I asked, a little more softly this time. I knew I was being a little too hard on him but the war just made me more paranoid when it comes to people lying or just not telling me important information.

"We have reason to believe that Tom Riddle is on his way back. We believe that he saw an end to the war and he wouldn't win and made a final Horkrux's, one he knew you would never kill. We have reason to believe that Ron Weasley is Lord Voldemort's last Horkrux. It would seem that Death Eaters are gathering and committing small crimes as if they have been told to keep them secret, but a few of the big ego ones decided to put the dark mark in the sky above the forbidden forest. Minerva was the first to see it and called for me quickly before destroying it so none of the students saw it. The public don't know about it yet and I was hoping that maybe you could take the stand and tell the public. I know you got a lot of hate when you said he had returned before, but this time the Ministry will be backing you. The public will take it a lot better form you. You are the person they trust." He told me, getting bits of paper out and showing me photos of the dark mark in the sky.

To say I was shocked would be the biggest understatement of the year!

"Wait- you're telling me Voldy is back?! Why the hell didn't you call me sooner?!" I shouted at him. This was a top priority, he should have contacted me sooner.

"That doesn't matter right now. Will you announce it to the media? We need to give the people hope, and you are how to give it to them. I don't mind telling them, but I think it would be better if you tell them to be frank." He said, sighing.

"Of course I will! I'll also hunt him down and kill him!" I exclaimed, feeling a little sick.

"Okay, the press will be here in half an hour. Did you want to go over what to say?" He asked, leaning over the desk to check and straighten the papers he had put on the desk.

"I prefer not to have a speech. I'll talk based on what I know. Is this all the information?" I asked as we got stuck into work.

(Jasper's POV)

We got shown around the department of magical law enforcement for about half an hours, and I was already amazed with this place. The sent magical paper aeroplanes to send messages to each other! It was amazing! A white light came running into the room, it happened to be my favourite animal to hunt, a panther. It was Elizabeth's voice and she said that there was an important press conference that we might want to attend. The woman who was showing us around, Susan seemed to stiffen up and walk us back to the room we floo'ed into. In there, there was a massive crowd with massive cameras. There was a platform type stage thing for a couple people of people to stand. I wondered what was happening, but when Elizabeth walked out and stood up to the microphone, my interest was defiantly peaked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards, I, The-Girl-Who-Lived have come to inform you that the previous dark lord, Tom Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort, has returned. It is believed that he has created a Horkrux within Ronald Weasley. This had made it so that he cannot die until Ron Weasley is dead. Death Eaters have been joining forces and committing small raids. I do not wish to scare you, but the Dark Mark has been spotted above the forbidden forest, close to Hogwarts. I know that this might frighten or scare you, but this will be resolved.

As many may know, I have been away since the war, but I am staying here, in wizarding Briton, and I am going to hunt him down and kill him myself! He cannot win and he knows it! I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe! And if I lose my life doing so, so be it! At least it gives you lot a fighting chance! Tom Riddle will not win!" She said, getting a very loud applause from the audience. Kingsly stepped forward and invited people to ask them questions.

"How do we know he is back?"

"Do you think Voldemort can win?"

"Is this going to be the third war?"

"Are you fit enough to fight him?"

"How many followers does he have?"

A rush of questions were asked, making it difficult to make them out.

"There is several pieces of evidence supporting the fact that Tom Riddle is back. I would love to discuss the evidence with you, but at the moment that information is classified. As for if old Voldy can win, you used his name in that question didn't you? You didn't call him the Dark Lord, or You-Know-Who, and I think _that _answers you question. Am I fit enough to fight him? In case you hadn't noticed, I'm now a vampire. That plus my training, which I haven't yet given up, I think I am fitter than ever. As for how many followers he has- how do I know? I do know that Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange are dead and Severus Snape is under my protection. His most loyal followers are either dead or in Azkaban. He does still have a few Dementors in his grasp, but I am personally running an investigation into that matter. Judging by the size of the raids and such, I'd guess that he doesn't have many." She replied like a pro. It amazed me how she managed to answer questions loudly and clearly, even though she didn't know what she was going to be asked,

"What about your family?" Someone asked

"That's a new question. As everyone here knows; I've never had family. However, during my time away, I met my mate and his family. My family are very supportive of me, and my mate will probably stay with me, as will his family, but I won't force them to stay. We all know this may lead to another war, and I would never face someone to stay in a war." She said, smiling gently at me.

"Who is your mate?" Someone asked keenly.

"Come now, this meeting isn't about me. It's about us as a community and the release of information about the dark wizard, Tom Riddle." She said, winking at me. I grinned back, wondering what other stupid questions people would ask.


	10. Chapter 10

A New Life

Chapter 10

The next day

(Elizabeth's POV)

I cringed as I threw up into the toilet again, the stink of vomit violating my nostrils. This had started yesterday and every now and again I got very vomity all of a sudden at certain smells and such. Carlisle had come to the answer of that I just had a magical cold which was reacting badly seen as my magic and immortalness were tied together with a neat little bow.

The plans to fight Voldy were going slowly, as well as my inquiry into the Dementors. I had only announced last night that I would be staying to work on these and already I was spending most my time in my office at the ministry that just suddenly appeared. I seemed to not only have an office, but an entire suit! I had my own bathroom, even though I didn't really need one- they didn't know I was using it to throw up every five minutes.

It was about 2am by the time I got home, well, to Grimald Place. I floo'ed in threw the fire place to see Hermione asleep on the chair, a blanket across her legs and a book limp in her hand. She must have tried to stay up for me, but didn't quite make it. I carefully picked her up, trying my best not to wake her and carried her to her room. It was a little difficult to hold her _and _open her door, but I managed it, laying her on her bed, next to Draco. I kissed her head gently before walking out, closing the door behind me.

I walked down the hall, my stomach turning so I quickly ran to the nearest bathroom, throwing up a milk-y red liquid. It hadn't been that colour before. I stood up, whipping my mouth and casting a freshening charm on myself. I walked out of the room, down the hall and into the living room. "Carlisle? Fancy a walk and a chat?" I asked, grabbing my coat and heading for the front door. I knew he could hear me, even though I was talking at what would be considered a normal, if not quiet voice. I walked out the door and waited a couple of seconds. I knew he would come, he was too loyal not to. I heard the door close and I knew he was behind me. I glanced behind me to see him looking concerned at me before walking off. I didn't say a word until we were four streets away.

"Carlisle, I need your help." I said, walking into Hyde Park.

"I will do everything I can to help you- we all will." He said, looking around the park.

"No, I need _your _help. Your medical help." I said, looking away from the elder vampire.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his eyes burning into the back of my head.

"I'm sick. I've been throwing up every five minutes and…and last time I was coughing up blood. Now, I'm no expert, but even as a vampire I don't think that's a good thing." I said, feeling the familiar sting of what would be the sign of tear if I had working tear ducts.

"How long has this been happening?" He asked, his tone of voice changing to that of one a doctor would use towards a patient.

"Since we came to London. It has been getting steadily worse-" I started to say, but stopped when I felt tremendous pain in my stomach, causing me to practically fold in half on the floor. I instantly felt Carlisle next to me.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to press on your stomach and I need you to tell me if it hurts okay?" He asked gently, his hand moving across my body to see what was wrong.

I felt a slight pressure against my stomach and I couldn't help the scream that passed through my lips. His hands quickly disappeared before he picked me up and started carrying me home.

"No. I'll apparate us to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey can help." I said as I closed my eyes, and apparating us to Hogwarts.

(Minerva's POV)

The great hall was practically empty given the early hour, but the majority of the staff were up and eating breakfast. I was chatting with Severus, my deputy headmaster, about his sixth year potions class when I heard the crack of someone apparating. I only knew two people who had enough power to do that and one of them was dead.

"Potter?" I called, standing up and seeing two people on the floor, one of them being Elizabeth. "Oh, Merlin! Elizabeth! What happened?" I called, rushing around the table to see the young Witch.

"We need to help her. She's very sick and said that Madam Pomfrey could help me treat her." A man said, clutching her in his arms.

"Of course, of course! Madam Pomfrey, Severus! Come and help us! Elizabeth needs us!" I called towards the table, glad to see several teachers rush forward to help. "Hogwarts and its staff will always help its students- both past and present." I said quietly, realising just how true those words were.

(Carlisle POV)

I looked around as several people came to Elizabeth's aid. We had our way through the halls and despite the situation I couldn't help but be amazed. We quickly made our way to the infirmary and I was shocked at how big it. They lay Elizabeth on the bed and a woman, I presume she was Madam Pomfrey, started waving her wand at her while Severus was feeding her potions. I felt so useless, like I couldn't help. Then it hit me- The prophecy!

"Listen I have an idea as to what's wrong her…"

(Elizabeth's POV)

I'm not sure what happened to me, but as soon as I had apparated I had just gone completely…well blank. I felt blank. I couldn't hear or see anything and there was no chance of me moving anytime soon. I had no idea as to why I was like this, where in Hogwarts we were, or how much time had passed.

I blearily tried to open my eyes, blinking back the brightness of the hospital lights that I knew all too well. I knew we were in the infirmary and I could hear two heart beats in the room.

"Minerva?" I asked, steadily sitting up so I could see around the room better.

"Hush child. You have been out of it for a good few hours." She said, resting her hand in mine and pushing me back to lie down on the bed again

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked her, wondering if he had stayed or gone home.

"I'm here." A gentle voice from beside me said.

"Hey, have you been home yet?" I asked him, looking up at him and also felt scared when he gave me a concerned look.

"No, I thought it would be best if I stayed here with you. There might be questions if I went home without you, questions I wouldn't know how to answer." He said, grabbing my other hand and squeezing it gently.

"Why? Have you figured out what's wrong with me?" I asked, feeling the familiar sting of non-existent tears again.

"Yes. Elizabeth, you're pregnant."

**A/N: ****Okay, so this is the end of the story! **

**I know I left it on a cliff hanger, but that is just the way I write. I might write another sequel, but it depends on how busy I am because I'm getting close to my exams now. If I get time or a load of reviews **I**WILL ****write a sequel.**

**Hope you've enjoyed the story! **


End file.
